


Ice cream, Netflix, Elaborate Bondage

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Bratting, F/F, Ice Cream, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Strappado, arm binder, magical rigging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I know, but it’s better if it’s not obvious that I can get loose by magic. You wouldn’t understand. Emma! Please.” Regina rolled her head back in frustration. “I just want to get tied up. Jesus. Why can’t you just…” Emma blinked. She knew what was coming. She was waiting for it, all but counting down. And Regina pouted. And this time, she did stamp her foot.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream, Netflix, Elaborate Bondage

“Strappado. Yes?” Regina tilted her head to one side, and made an odd little scrunchy face that maybe shouldn’t have been as attractive to Emma as it was.

“No.” Emma yawned. “I don’t like that complicated rope stuff. It’s boring. And strappado is fucking dangerous. I’d have to watch you the whole time. And it takes ages to rig. And I’m not rigging tonight.” Emma was on the sofa. Emma was in pyjamas. She had Netflix and ice cream and she was bone tired. She looked at Regina, who was still bright in the eyes, and had that expectant look on her face, lips slightly parted. Emma rolled her eyes. “That’s a no, by the way, I’m saying no. I’m staying right here.”

Regina sucked her teeth. She was standing in the way of the TV, wearing a corset and heels, holding an armbinder, a spreader bar, a blindfold, a cane and a strap on harness that had a ludicrously-sized pink rubber phallus protruding from it. That dildo that had made Emma roll her eyes the day Regina had pulled it from the packaging with a flourish, and roll them again - harder - every time Regina had hopefully stacked it on the toy pile - or brazenly left it on Emma’s side of the bed. (“You are _such_ a size queen,” Emma had muttered, one time, turning its substantial weight over in her hands. And Regina had licked her bottom lip and said, “I am _every_ kind of queen, darling. It’s about time you learned that”) 

“Look,” Regina said, “if you don’t want to pouf to my crypt for it I can fix something in the ceiling in here. And you can rig by magic.”

Emma cracked open her tub of ice cream. It was Rocky Road and she wanted to eat all of it. More than anything. More than she wanted Regina’s hot mouth on her. “I can’t. I can never get it quite right if I rig by magic.” Emma had a thick fleece blanket over her legs. She was so warm and so comfortable. She was not moving.

“Fine.” Regina’s ankle twitched as if she had just stopped herself from stamping her foot. “I’ll rig.”

Emma paused with a spoonful of ice cream inches from here mouth. “Oh, come on, you hate it if you rig.”

Regina shrugged lazily. “It’s just less sexy if I tie myself up. It means I know I can get loose by magic.”

“You can always get loose by magic,” Emma said, mouth now full.

“I know, but it’s better if it’s not obvious that I can get loose by magic. You wouldn’t understand. Emma! Please.” Regina rolled her head back in frustration. “I just want to get tied up. Jesus. Why can’t you just…” Emma blinked. She knew what was coming. She was waiting for it, all but counting down. And Regina pouted. And this time, she did stamp her foot.

It wasn’t that Emma couldn’t resist it. She could. She could still turn up the TV and wave Regina away. She could. Emma bit her lip. _But she didn’t want to._

Regina opened her big eyes wider.

“Fine.” Emma set down the ice cream, tossed the remote and sat up straight, feeling a little buzz of excitement slink around her pussy. Regina did look good tied up, always put on quite the show, moaning and keening and protesting and squirming… She stared at Regina for a long second and was rewarded by the blooming of a satisfied grin that she was going to take great pleasure in wiping from that smug little face. “Fine,” she said again, and squinted up at the ceiling, concentrating hard until a sturdy metal ring appeared, sunk deep and secure into the plaster.

Regina’s whole face lit up, staring at up it, still looking infuriatingly pleased with herself. “So? Strappado?” She dropped the gear she was holding and threw the arm binder at Emma playfully, but was clearly a little breathless already. Her arms shook as she clasped her hands behind her back and slowly raised them up in the air, bending over automatically until her arms were pointing straight up - perfectly vertical and rigid in the air, her body parallel to the floor. 'Strappado. Oh yes. Maybe with suspension? Hmm?” She turned her head, big eyes blinking at Emma, “For me? I’ve been so good.”

Holding the arm binder, Emma got off the sofa and came softly up behind Regina, pressing her cotton crotch against the soft slick of Regina’s underwear covered ass, leaning across her back to place her lips right by her ear. Very slowly she whispered: 'A Strappado with suspension will dislocate both of your shoulders, you stupid fucking bitch.’

“Uh,” Regina grunted and wriggled against Emma, precise and calculated, designed to feel amazing, and turned her head just a little so your eyes met Emma’s - but too close to focus, so they were just black blurs. ‘Will you just fucking do it. Saviour.’ With yet another sigh, Emma straightened up and magically whisked the arm binder onto Regina’s pre-positioned wrists, tightening the laces with one hand, flicking some silky rope out of the air with the other, resigning herself to the job. And it was a job, the rigging. No matter how much Regina wiggled prettily, she couldn’t really enjoy it - she had to concentrate. As she fixed the end of the rope around the ceiling ring and secured it, Regina said nothing intelligible apart from one single ‘ _Oh, tighter._ ’ But a some minutes later, as Emma was tying off the rope on a shelving brackets across the room, Regina looked over at Emma angrily. She was shuffling her feet. Feet which were still very much on the ground. “This isn't a suspension,” her angry lips barely moved as she spoke. 

Emma smiled, finished tying off the rope and walked back to where Regina stood, bent almost double by the way the rope was pulling her arms into the air. 'I know. I thought I'd take charge, make a decision. Take charge, you know, like you are meant to like.’ Emma smiled sweetly.

Regina’s eyes were luminous with fury, but there was nothing she could do; it was making Emma wet. 'But I said I wanted suspension.’

Emma hummed and walked over to the pile of gear Regina had been holding. She picked up the spreader bar with a sweet hum, and made her way back to where Regina dangled. Quietly, she ducked down and fastened Regina’s ankles to each end of the bar, pulling her legs wide apart, wide enough that she was almost on tiptoe, her balance thrown out. Regina growled low with annoyance, twisting pointlessly on the rope.

When Emma stood up, she looked at Regina for a moment, raising her chin with a finger. _Was she there yet?_ Her eyes were a little glassy. The spreader had helped somewhat and, in spite of herself, she was going, acquiescing. Emma smiled. 'You know you'll enjoy it much more if you just let me do it. Let me do what I fucking want. I thought you were supposed to be the submissive. How about submitting now and again?” Emma bent down and got kiss-close to Regina’s lips. 'Or perhaps just -“ she gave a sharp little laugh, “- I don’t know, shutting up?’

Regina growled again. ‘Yeah? Fucking make me.' Dripping defiance, but Emma knew for certain now she was a breath away from where she wanted her. Sometimes she made it so easy.

'Oh my pleasure.' Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a ball gag. Just a rubber ball on leather strap, but where the ball was almost always red, here the rubber was sugar pink. She had been unable to resist it. 

Perfect for Regina, who looked at it for a second. 'Oh don't you dare. I told you no gags.’

'Yes, you did tell me that.’

'You try it and I'll safe word so fast-. Uh.’

'No. No you won't.' Emma cut Regina off, grabbing her head by a hasty handful of hair and pushed the ball into her mouth. Whatever she was complaining about now, Emma was happily ignorant about it. 'You never safe word, sweetheart, you know that.’ And then she leaned in close and ran her tongue over Regina’s ear. “You love it when I do this to you,” she whispered. “I bet you’re soaking wet, aching to be fucked.” Emma stopped and sighed slowly. “Shame there’s nothing you can do about that, except dangle there and feel yourself burning.” And she bit Regina’s ear lobe, too hard to be pleasant.

Regina made a soft sobbing noise into the gag. Emma ran a finger along the taut skin of her stretched bottom lip. It only took a couple of prods for Regina to start drooling and, as she did, she moaned with shame of it. She struggled and tried to suck her spit back into her mouth, but the gag made that impossible, leaving her making a horrified chattering noise as Emma reached out and pulled her lip back again so the spit leaked faster, “Don’t fight me, darling.” Emma whispered. “I know you hate the way gags make you drool, but there’s nothing you can do about it in your current predicament and you know it.” And Emma hummed and kissed Regina slowly on her gagged mouth, licking at the rubber ball and the tide line of Regina’s tight spread lips until Regina was keening and bucking her hips with frustration. 

Pulling away and straightening, Emma walked around behind Regina, stepped into the strap on harness and afixed the stupidly large dildo. “Fucking size queen,” she muttered softly and she struggled to get the thick thing seated nicely in the the O ring that sat over her own wet cunt. 

When she was ready, she teased the tip of it between Regina’s thighs from behind. At a single touch, Regina gasped and jerked in the ropes, groaning with want into the tight gag. Just desperate for it. So desperate, but completely unable to control what was happening to her. 

Regina was easily wet enough that she didn't bother with any more foreplay and Emma moved her underwear aside and slipped the giant dick inside. 

_Slow_. 

Painfully, desperately slow. 

Regina howled at the vicious tease, legs shaking, but with Emma’s hands firm on her hips, her legs pulled wide and trapped by the spreader, the gag stopping her saying anything intelligible and the position of her arms keeping her bent over and vulnerable, all she could do was take it. Take the slow, relentless tease of it…

Emma fucked Regina like this, very, very gently and slowly, rocking on the balls of her feet. She did this partly because that would drive her mad and partly because she wanted to be absolutely sure Regina wouldn't have a chance of coming – the frustration would do her good…

She only did it for a few minutes, just to give her a taste for the sweet stretch of being filled by that beautiful, great dick. Just enough to make her feel empty and neglected when it was gone. 

Emma pulled gently out, finishing with a firm pinch to the lips of Regina’s cunt. “No more now,” she whispered. “Greedy fucking hole.” And Regina wailed into the gag. 

With Regina standing, growling and spluttering frustratedly into the pink gag, her own sticky warm wetness gliding down her stockings, Emma turned away, flopped onto the sofa behind her, and grabbed the remote from where she’d tossed it onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone who was sad there was no smut in the last chapter of [The Price of her Mouth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3680067). Did you really think I'd let you down?


End file.
